Solace
by tehPrincess
Summary: during KotOR 2 LSF Exile and Atton. Atton comforts the Exile after the scene with Kreia and the masters at the rebuilt Jedi enclave on Dantooine. Rated M for sexual content.


**solace **- during KotOR 2 LSF Exile and Atton.

_A/N: This is going to be light sided and fluffy, yes, but it's also going to be very, very naughty. I've written this story for a friend that likes my smuttier stuff. So the warning stands: this will be pretty heavy on the sexual content._

* * *

Everything was falling apart. The masters were all dead. Kreia was gone, their connection severed. And Riana had absolutely no idea what she was going to do next.

She was exhausted and numb, desperately fighting against the overwhelming feeling of despair that threatened to come crashing down upon her head. She'd finally managed to make it back to the ship, hoping to regroup.

And now this.

As she entered the cockpit of the _Ebon Hawk, _she found Atton on the floor, unconscious. Her heart nearly jumped out of her chest. This couldn't be happening.

The entire crew had come to mean the world to her. She'd willingly die for any one of them, but lately she'd been feeling something different towards Atton. Something deeper, something new. The attachment she felt for him was far different from anything she'd ever felt. But with all that was happening, she hadn't really had the time to face her feelings for him yet.

Nothing like a kick in the face to change things entirely.

"Atton? Atton!" She fell to her knees beside him, frantically running her hands down his arms and legs, searching for injuries.

"Ouch!" he grimaced, waking up at her touch. He rolled to his side and tried to sit up.

Riana couldn't keep her relief from showing. "Are you alright? What happened here?" she asked.

He grabbed her hands, putting a halt to her poking and prodding. "It was Atris. She and a dozen of those ghost women decided to rough me up when I told them that Kreia wasn't here anymore. Guess they didn't believe me..."

Riana stood, using their clasped hands to help Atton gain his feet. "Let's go to the med bay. You're not much good to me while you're injured." She smiled, letting him know that the last part of her comment was just part of their usual banter. He gave her a small smile in return, then made a pained face as she pulled him along.

They made their way to the medical room, where Riana sent Mical packing. After a few protests about "propriety", he left, quietly closing the door behind him.

Riana pushed Atton toward the exam table then turned, digging through the drawers that held the medical supplies.

"Take off your shirt, please," she said, trying to use her most authoritative voice. As she reached for a med pack, she noticed that her hands were shaking. She stopped, taking a deep breath. She was being silly. They'd tended each others injuries countless times. Just because she'd never seen her pilot shirtless...

She stopped in mid-thought as she turned and caught her first glimpse of him.

He'd shrugged off his jacket and shirts and sat before her on the table. His shoulders were hunched forward, and he was still wearing his fingerless gloves.

He was beautiful. The purple bruises peppering his ribcage couldn't mask his big shoulders or the compact muscles of his belly and chest. His upper arms bore tattoos, and a fascinating amount of raised white scars criss crossed their way across his lower belly.

Riana realized that her mouth was hanging open, so she closed it with a snap. "Here," she had to clear her throat before she could continue, "let's have a look."

She trailed her fingertips down his side, lightly tracing the bruises. "You've got some broken ribs." She let her hand lay flat against him and began to heal him, using the Force to set the bones and repair the bruised tissue. As she worked, she glanced up at Atton and found him looking back at her with narrowed eyes. She swallowed hard, then looked away. "All done," she said, stepping back from him. She grabbed a gel pack and squeezed it, handing it over to him. When activated, it cooled and soothed wounds, numbing any lingering discomfort.

She set it in his hand, ready to turn and leave the room, but Atton turned his hand, letting the pack drop to the floor, and grasped her fingers in his.

"Riana... what happened?"

She felt her shoulders slump and tears flood her eyes. It wouldn't be fair, burdening him with all she'd learned. She hadn't even had a chance to wrap her mind around it all yet. But part of what made Atton such an incredible person was his ability to make her feel better, no matter what the situation was.

"Do you ever wonder why you're with me?" she asked, feeling choked-up despite herself. She watched the tendons flex under one of his tattoos as his arm lifted, and he used his hand to tilt up her chin, forcing her to look into his eyes.

"No. Sometimes I did in the beginning, but not anymore. What you're doing is important. And if I can help you in any way, I want to." She bit her bottom lip, and he lightly ran his thumb across it. "What happened back there?"

She gave a mirthless laugh. "They're all dead. Worse than dead. Kreia came and drained the life out of them. But not before they told me that I leach the Force out of people. They told me that's why you're all following me. Because I'm controlling you somehow."

He started to pull her closer, up against his legs so she was only a foot away from his chest. "What the hell do they know? Sounds to me like they've spent too much time without friends of their own." He slid one hand behind her neck, cradling the back of her head. "You scare them because you're passionate. _Human_. If you've changed us, it's only because we've let you. You're a helluva leader, Riana."

As he spoke, he pulled her in, closer and closer until they were nearly nose to nose.

"I can't help but think that it might be better if I went on alone," she whispered, feeling dizzy. Her emotions were in turmoil, a tremulous ride of ups and downs. But right now, in this moment, overlying it all was a sense of euphoria. His closeness, along with his words, were like a blanket, wrapping Riana up in feelings of well-being.

"Please don't," he whispered back, then he closed the gap between them. He kissed her, softly brushing her lips with his. She leaned into the kiss, pressing herself against him. He leaned back, breaking the kiss off as abruptly as he'd started it. He cupped her head in his hands, meeting her eyes with his own. "I'm here because I want to be. It's really all that matters to me right now. Not where we're going, or what we've gotta do. I... I just want to be with you." They looked intensly into each other's eyes for a heavy moment. Then he pulled her back in again.

His mouth sank onto hers, molding as perfectly as if they'd been lovers for years. His tongue slipped between her lips and she met it with her own. The kisses were fierce and long, brimming with need, but soon softened into something deep and sensual and swallowing.

Riana couldn't believe this was actually happening. But it felt so right. It was as if she'd been waiting for this, hoping it would happen, but she hadn't known how much she really _needed _it until this moment.

He was so intense that he shook as he held her. He started to scoot back on the table, pulling her along with him. She placed her right knee on the flat surface, up against the outer side of his left thigh, and climbed up, settling her body over his.

He tasted fantastic, and kissed like an expert, his tongue knowing just where to touch and tease, applying the perfect amount of suction.

His hands went to her robe, pulling it open, then sliding inside to touch. The tips of her breasts felt like beads of fire as he brushed them through her undershirt.

Her own hands had somehow found their way to his rock-hard pecs, where she found that his nipples were beaded, too. When her fingers trailed around the little points, he pressed his hips up against her, letting her feel his excitement. Riana swallowed as she suddenly, helplessly imagined biting them.

He surrounded her breasts in his hands, caressing them with firm, strong strokes. His thumbs flipped over their tingling peaks, then he grasped the edges of her camisole and ripped it open, shoving it and her Jedi robe off her shoulders.

He pulled her up against him, chest to chest, and she was stunned by the fierceness of his body heat. He felt like he had a fever.

His hands slid down to the waistband of her leggings, and she adjusted her knees so he could slide them off, along with her underwear and boots.

She kissed him deeply all the while, pulling on his tongue, thrilling to the sensations and the low, soft moans that broke in his throat.

He helped her sit astride him again, caressing her bare butt with one hand while he adjusted her knees about his hips.

"I've got to touch you," he said, low, against her mouth. "I need to..."

The words made her throb. She kissed him in answer, then felt the hand on her butt slide down, and lower, gently reaching her from behind. Two warm fingers attempted to slide inside her before he tried again with one. She squirmed on top of him as he pushed it all the way in. It felt good, really good, and she could tell by the way that his heart was thundering that it was exciting him, too.

He moved his finger in a testing circle, then pulled it free, using both hands to grip her beneath the arms and hold her up from his body.

"My pants... get them off me," he said, taking deep breaths against her cheek.

Her hands flew to his belt buckle and she unlatched it, then stripped him, button by button, from his pants. The signs of his increasing excitement were unmistakable -- his ragged breathing, his heightened color, the way his toes curled as she pulled off his boots. She stripped him of his boxers, leaving him bare beneath her.

"Hold onto me," he whispered, settling her back on top of him again. She did as he asked, grabbing onto his shoulders.

Holding her tightly now, he shifted her position so he could rub against her in a long, slow glide. Back and forth he rubbed until he bumped against the perfect spot, a meeting of their most sensitive parts. Stopping, he shifted position, making Riana's body go even more liquid. She couldn't keep herself from wriggling against his heat.

"Ready?" he asked, breathing hard.

"Uh-hu--" Her response was swallowed in a groan as he pushed himself halfway in. Her neck sagged with bliss, like it was made of rubber. His hands tightened on her bottom as he shoved again. He halved the remaining distance and groaned himself.

He felt like heaven; hot, hard, and throbbing inside her. His hips rolled upward, once, twice, and he shuddered as he finally reached full penetration. Riana's reaction was just as strong. She could feel her muscles rippling around him with sheer pleasure.

The sound he made then was like a strangled groan. He moved, slowly at first, but then faster when he saw he wasn't hurting her. He took her in sweet, strong jabs, shifting her up and down in search of some ideal friction for some magic spot on himself. He must have found it, because soon enough, he was simply hammering into her, growling with utter mindlessness.

His fingers on her bottom were curves of steel and with every pass, her body quivered, closer and closer to the brink.

Their eyes met, his pupils expanding in circles of brown and gold, and she moaned as the most exquisite of tensions broke, long and sweet.

He grunted as her body gripped him, then slung himself up, hard, and came, his groans of pleasure a long, low song.

When it was over, she fell against him, feeling his strong arms wrap around her back and crush her to him.

Their breathing was loud, ragged. "What do we do now?" he asked.

That question could have so many meanings.

"We go after Atris. Find out what she knows." She hugged him close, renewed with hope and purpose. "And perhaps I'll thank her for beating you so badly," she added with a smile.

**~end~**


End file.
